La princesse et le pirate
by Kufikiria
Summary: Lorsque Sarah, la fille d'Emma et de Killian, n'arrive pas à dormir, ce dernier lui lit le conte inspiré de sa propre histoire d'amour avec sa mère.


**A la base Eleaa m'avait demandé d'écrire un OS où Killian montre à sa fille la version Disney de sa propre histoire avec Emma mais ça c'est transformé en la lecture du conte inspiré du Captain Swan. Sauf qu'au final ce ****« conte ****» est bien différent de leur véritable histoire et que tout ceci est un peu (beaucoup ?) tiré par les cheveux, ça fait plus fanfiction AU qu'autre chose mais bon... C'est ce que ça donne lorsque je m'emballe un peu trop et que je passe la nuit à écrire. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux sur ce sujet, désolée ^^"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« Papaaaa ! »<p>

La petite voix triste de la jeune Sarah Jones résonna à travers les murs de l'appartement tandis qu'elle courait dans la direction de son père qui était occupé à faire la vaisselle avant de sauter entre ses bras, où elle éclata en sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, joli cœur ? lui demanda alors Killian tout en lui caressant doucement le dos pour la calmer, inquiet face à son comportement.

– J'ai fait un cauchemar… répondit la fillette, la tête enfouie dans le creux du cou du brun. Quand est-ce qu'elle rentre Maman ? Je veux mon bisou du soir !

– Elle a beaucoup de travail chérie, et il faut que tu dormes. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle viendra te le faire dès qu'elle sera là, d'accord ? »

L'enfant ne répondit rien, se contentant de renifler, les yeux toujours plein de larmes. Emma avait prévenu son compagnon quelques heures auparavant qu'elle n'arriverait certainement que tard dans la nuit, ayant pris beaucoup de retard dans ses dossiers au bureau du shérif.

C'est pourquoi le pirate ramena la brunette jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposa le plus délicatement possible puis remonta les couvertures sur son corps et s'assit à ses côtés. Il réfléchit un instant à un moyen de la faire se coucher pour de bon avant de s'exclamer :

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

– Ouiiiii ! fit d'un ton enjoué la petite fille. »

Killian attrapa donc de sa main valide un livre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet de la chambre que Henry avait ramené un jour après l'avoir trouvé à la bibliothèque aux côtés des contes de _Blanche-Neige_ et de _La Belle et la Bête_. Sur la couverture de celui-ci était écrit en gros caractères « _La Princesse et le Pirate_ ».

Il l'ouvrit à la première page et commença sa lecture sous l'oreille attentive de Sarah :

« Il était une fois une princesse, une très jolie princesse, qui était aimée plus que tout au monde par ses parents qui la chérissaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais ceux-ci, le roi et la reine d'un pays enchanté, attiraient les foudres d'une horrible sorcière qui ne supportait pas de voir la famille si heureuse alors qu'elle était condamnée à vivre seule le restant de ses jours.

Elle décida donc de se venger et envoya la jeune fille, le jour de ses seize ans, dans un autre monde tout aussi magique mais beaucoup plus dangereux que le leur. Bien entendu, dès lors qu'ils s'aperçurent de sa disparition, ses parents partirent à la recherche d'un moyen pour traverser les différents royaumes afin de la retrouver – en vain.

De son côté, la princesse, qui répondait au doux nom d'Emma, tenta elle aussi de rentrer chez elle. Elle croisa le chemin de nombreux protagonistes qui lui répétaient sans cesse la même chose :

« Suis le chemin du fleuve, au moment où tu verras enfin l'océan, tu trouveras un homme qui pourra t'aider, tu le reconnaîtras immédiatement. Mais attention, il peut être dangereux… »

Puisque c'était sa seule chance de retrouver les siens, Emma fit ce qu'on lui dit et marcha pendant de longs jours sans jamais perdre espoir. Elle finit par apercevoir une plage ainsi que la grande étendue d'eau, après une longue semaine à traverser les bois, exténuée et affamée.

Quelques bateaux se trouvaient là, ainsi qu'une taverne. La nuit commençait à tomber, c'est pourquoi elle décida de manger un peu et se reposer avant de rechercher cet homme qui, elle l'espérait, la ramènerait chez elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de passer le pas de la porte que tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction : ceux de pirates envieux, ceux de femmes jalouses. Il faut dire que malgré ses journées passées dehors, elle portait encore ses vêtements de princesse et son visage angélique en avait toujours fait pâlir plus d'un.

Elle se sentit tout à coup mal-à-l'aise et décida de faire demi-tour quand un homme fit son apparition et se cogna à elle en entrant : elle n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée et bloquait donc le passage. Le choc la fit tomber à la renverse ; une main se présenta à elle pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la refusa et se remit sur pieds d'elle-même – elle n'avait besoin de personne. Un lourd silence prit place dans la pièce, toute l'attention rivée sur eux.

« Vous auriez pu regarder où vous alliez ! s'écria la jeune fille une fois debout. Vous m'avez blessée. »

L'inconnu ne répondit d'abord rien, se contentant de sourire devant cette remarque – certainement, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire. Cela faisait tant de temps que quelqu'un, et encore plus une femme, ne lui avait pas tenu tête, il comptait bien en profiter ! C'est pourquoi il attrapa son bras meurtri et le contempla quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux vers la princesse. C'était la première fois que leurs regards se croisaient réellement et il sentit une étrange sensation parcourir son corps. Elle sembla la sentir aussi, puisqu'elle se détacha rapidement de lui et le questionna :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

– Killian Jones, se présenta l'intéressé accompagné d'une révérence, mais les gens ici ont pris l'habitude de me surnommer tel le pirate le plus dangereux et puissant du pays.

– Et le plus prétentieux, ajouta Emma pour elle-même. »

Le fameux Killian l'entendit mais ne fit aucune remarque, au grand étonnement de tous ceux à qui la réplique n'avait pas échappé. Il se contenta de reprendre sa main blessée et versa sur la coupure quelques gouttes de son rhum qu'il gardait dans une fiole avant d'arracher un bout de tissu de la robe de la jeune fille pour bander la plaie. Devant son regard outré, il se justifia :

« Dehors, il y a des ogres à l'odorat très développé et qui sont attirés par le sang. Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez vous faire dévorer. »

Puis, plus sérieusement, il lui demanda :

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois une princesse oser s'aventurer près du port.

– Princesse Emma. J'ai été renvoyée de mon royaume par un horrible sort d'une terrible sorcière et l'on m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider à rentrer chez moi.

– Donc vous avez entendu parler de moi ? sourit victorieusement le pirate.

– Pouvez-vous m'aider ou non ? s'entêta la jeune fille sans prêter attention aux propos de l'homme face à elle.

– Effectivement, mon bateau est capable de traverser les mondes. Mais on a dû vous prévenir que je ne suis pas ce genre de prince charmant mielleux et plein de bons sentiments que vous princesses aimez tant épouser pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et avoir plein de beaux enfants, etc. etc. N'avez-vous donc pas peur de moi ?

– Je ne suis pas ce genre de princesse qui croit au grand amour, je préfère les grandes aventures et non, je n'ai pas peur de vous. Alors, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps avec vos questions, pourriez-vous répondre à la mienne je vous prie ?

– Juste une dernière, alors, car vos réflexions sur l'amour m'intriguent : êtes-vous déjà tombée amoureuse ?

– Non, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse, affirma-t-elle. »

Tous deux restèrent muets à se défier du regard avant que le brun ne se racle la gorge et prenne à nouveau la parole :

« Retrouvez-moi à l'aube sur le port. »

A ces mots, il n'attendit aucune réponse et quitta les lieux en oubliant ce pourquoi il était d'abord venu, c'est-à-dire boire un verre en compagnie de son équipage et rejoindre une femme avec qui il avait rendez-vous – celle-ci le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'en allait, furieuse, puis lança un regard noir à Emma. Jamais il ne l'avait contemplée de la façon dont il l'avait fait avec cette inconnue… »

Killian s'arrêta quelques minutes dans sa lecture et se tourna vers sa fille qui, toujours aussi éveillée, l'écoutait des étoiles plein les yeux. Même du haut de ses seulement trois ans, elle avait bien compris que cette histoire n'était autre qu'une réadaptation en conte de celle de ses parents, c'est pourquoi elle était d'autant plus concentrée dans le récit de son père.

Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de la lire avant ce soir-là, en prenait connaissance en même temps que Sarah et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Bien entendu, leur histoire n'était pas la même mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retrouver quelques similitudes – Henry lui avait expliqué qu'il en était de même avec celles des autres habitants de Storybrooke. Il lui avait aussi appris que l'auteur de ce livre était à ce jour inconnu mais que des droits avaient été achetés pour que le groupe Disney – les mêmes personnes qui avaient tourné son personnage du Capitaine Crochet en ridicule… – puisse en faire le prochain dessin animé mettant en scène une princesse après celui à succès de _La Reine des Neiges _qui retraçait la grande aventure des deux sœurs Anna et Elsa d'Arendelle. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de le regarder en compagnie d'Emma, de leur enfant et de Henry, tous les quatre bien lotis dans leur canapé.

Il fut cependant bien vite sorti de ses pensées par sa fille qui secoua son bras de sa petite main pour attirer son attention.

« Papa, la suite, s'il-te-plaît, voulut-elle savoir. »

Il reprit alors sa lecture où il s'était arrêté :

« Le lendemain au lever du soleil, Emma se rendit au port. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, bien trop excitée à l'idée de revoir ses parents mais aussi quelque peu inquiète – avait-elle eu raison de faire confiance au pirate ? Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un piège dans lequel elle était lamentablement tombée ? Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits et un peu de contenance avant que Killian ne fasse son apparition. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'il l'intimidait, cela le réjouirait bien trop sinon.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de plusieurs autres hommes qui la sifflèrent en la voyant et répétèrent des « Capitaine, elle est pour nous celle-là ? » peu discrets. Le pirate les fit taire d'un geste de la main et s'approcha de la jeune fille tout en la saluant et l'invitant à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit malgré le doute qui persistait en elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors à bord d'un immense bateau aux voiles dorées – certainement ce qui le rendait magique – que Killian lui fit visiter. Il l'installa dans ses quartiers en lui expliquant qu'elle y serait en sécurité car son équipage n'avait pas le droit d'y pénétrer. Elle le remercia d'un faible sourire et attendit qu'il quitte la pièce pour en faire le tour : à part une couche et un bureau sur lequel étaient empilés de nombreuses cartes et autres documents, l'endroit n'était pas très décoré. Seul un tableau représentant un navire en pleine tempête était accroché au mur.

Elle s'assit sur le lit en soupirant, repensant à sa vie de princesse et ses parents qui lui manquaient tant. Ils devaient tellement s'inquiéter pour elle… C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que le pirate ne lui avait pas demandé où il devait la ramener. Elle posa ses yeux sur la porte solidement fermée et une vague de panique s'empara de son corps, toutes ses interrogations à l'égard des attentions du brun lui revenant subitement à l'esprit.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se rua sur l'objet de bois qui la séparait du dehors, certaine d'avoir été retenue prisonnière dans cette pièce qui au final ne ressemblait en rien à la chambre d'un capitaine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle put ouvrir la poignée sans aucun problème.

Elle se précipita sur le pont où les hommes de Killian la dévisagèrent silencieusement des pieds à la tête. Elle tenta de les ignorer, cherchant du yeux le propriétaire du bateau. Elle le reconnut rapidement en train de contempler l'horizon et s'approcha prudemment de lui.

« Vous ne m'avez pas demandé où je voulais que vous m'ameniez, déclara-t-elle sans ménagement.

– C'est vrai, jusqu'à quel royaume dois-je naviguer, love ? répondit alors le pirate d'une voix calme et sans détourner son regard vers elle.

– La Forêt Enchantée. »

Puis, après un temps d'hésitation, elle ajouta :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez, mais sachez que si vous souhaitez me kidnapper pour demander une rançon ensuite, vous vous en êtes pris à la mauvaise princesse, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous veux du mal ? questionna Killian, plantant cette fois-ci ses yeux d'un bleu intense dans ceux de la jeune fille face à lui.

– Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un pirate, et c'est ce que les pirates font généralement.

– C'est bien ce que je suis, oui… »

Emma crut voir une lueur de tristesse embrumer rapidement le regard du jeune homme, mais elle disparut aussitôt. Il lui proposa alors de lui apprendre à conduire son bateau, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle qui n'était jamais sortie du parc de son château avait toujours rêvé de découvrir le monde et apprendre à naviguer en faisait partie.

Elle ne dormit jamais aussi bien que cette nuit-là, dans le lit du capitaine tandis que ce dernier avait insisté pour se coucher par terre. _Je suis toujours un gentleman_, lui avait-il affirmé pour qu'elle accepte de lui laisser sa place.

Les jours, les semaines passèrent – la méchante sorcière avait envoyé Emma dans le monde le plus lointain du sien afin d'être certaine d'en être débarrassée pour toujours – et les deux jeunes gens apprirent à se connaître et s'apprécier. Killian n'avait rien d'un pirate tel ses parents les décrivaient à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Au contraire, il ressemblait davantage au personnel de la marine royale avec qui elle avait pu discuter parfois et qui la faisaient rêver en lui racontant leurs récits de voyages. De plus, alors qu'elle ne cessait de lui parler de sa famille qu'elle aimait tant, lui ne faisait jamais part de son passé malgré ses nombreuses questions qu'il se contentait d'esquiver ou auxquelles il répondait vaguement.

C'est pourquoi, un jour, alors qu'ils regardaient sans un mot la mer qui se mouvait gracieusement sous eux, elle lui dit :

« Tu sais, la plupart des gens trouveraient ton silence rebutant mais… j'aime les challenges. »

Killian se retourna alors pour lui faire face et l'interrogea du regard en relevant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir exactement.

« Tu as peur, continua-t-elle alors. Tu as peur de parler, de te révéler. Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses part de quoi que ce soit, tu es un livre ouvert.

– Ah bon ? laissa s'échapper le pirate, interloqué – c'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui parler si franchement.

– Tu as été abandonné, affirma Emma.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es un livre ouvert, s'expliqua-t-elle. J'ai vu passer de nombreux orphelins dans mon château qui venaient demander un peu d'aide ou un lieu pour dormir. Ils avaient tous cette même lueur dans le regard, cette lueur que l'on a lorsqu'on se sent abandonné. L'amour a été bien trop rare dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Killian ne répondit rien. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre face à cette question. Si elle savait… Si elle savait que sa mère était morte en couche, que son père l'avait détesté dès lors qu'il était né puis lâchement abandonné quelques années plus tard, que son frère et la femme de sa vie avaient péri en mer. Elle ne connaissait pas tous ces soucis, toute cette souffrance, bien logée et heureuse auprès de sa famille qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait en retour.

Lorsqu'elle attrapa sa main après s'être rendu compte qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin, voulant le consoler, il la repoussa vivement et s'en alla, la laissant seule sur le pont avec son cœur serré.

– Moi, je suis sûre que la princesse elle va réussir à aider le pirate à aller mieux et qu'il va être heureux avec elle ! s'exclama Sarah quand son père fit une pause. »

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire sincèrement en pensant à quel point la fillette avait raison. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi vivant et rempli de joie que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Emma et que cette dernière avait accepté de partager sa vie avec lui… L'alliance qu'il portait à son annulaire droit (par faute de ne pas en posséder de gauche) ainsi que l'enfant qu'ils avaient mis au monde et qui se trouvait actuellement à ses côtés était la preuve ultime de ce parfait bonheur.

Il continua donc son récit, curieux de voir comment tout ceci allait se conclure :

« Depuis ce jour, quelque chose s'était brisé entre les deux désormais amis. Ils se parlaient moins, passaient la plupart de leur temps séparés l'un de l'autre – l'un sur le pont, l'autre enfermée dans la cabine du capitaine.

Mais un soir, alors que la nuit tombait, Emma entendit des coups de canon et des cris au-dessus d'elle. Elle comprit alors que le bateau se faisait attaquer. Elle hésita d'abord à rejoindre la bataille pour aider les autres mais se rappela bien vite qu'elle ne savait pas se servir d'une arme et n'en possédait pas ; elle ne serait pas utile au combat, bien au contraire. Elle resta donc sagement dans sa cachette, priant pour que tout cesse rapidement et sans trop de dommages ni que personne ne descende jusqu'à elle.

Malheureusement son vœu ne fut pas écouté puisqu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas entra dans la pièce sans crier gare. Quand il aperçut la jeune fille, un énorme sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'humecter avec sa langue.

« Alors c'était donc vrai, le Capitaine Jones garde bien une princesse avec lui, se parla le pirate à lui-même. »

Il s'approcha de la blonde à petits pas tandis que celle-ci, effrayée et ne sachant que faire, reculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve coincée contre le mur. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il comptait lui faire, gardant l'infime espoir au fond d'elle que quelqu'un vienne la sauver.

Elle entendit un cri étouffé, des bruits de pas, un coup puis plus rien. Elle avait peur de rouvrir les yeux et frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit une main attraper la sienne.

« Emma, c'est moi, tout est fini… »

La jeune fille fut soulagée de reconnaître la voix de Killian. Elle lui sauta au cou un grand sourire aux lèvres et le remercia chaleureusement ; il ne répondit d'abord rien. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un long moment avant de se rendre compte de leur position : Emma se sépara immédiatement de leur étreinte pendant que le brun se grattait derrière l'oreille, gêné. Un lourd silence prit place entre eux avant que le pirate ne prenne la parole d'une voix suave pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Peut-être que tu pourrais te montrer reconnaissante à présent…

– Euh… oui, c'est pour cela que je t'ai remercié, répliqua la jeune fille sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

– Ah, donc c'est tout ce que ta vie vaut pour toi ? »

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa où il voulait en venir, et leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis le premier jour, il n'avait jamais caché son attirance envers les femmes et tout particulièrement envers elle, même s'il n'avait jusqu'alors encore jamais rien tenté malgré leur proximité grandissante au fils des semaines.

« Arrête, tu ne pourrais pas le supporter, le charria-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

– Peut-être que c'est toi qui ne pourrais pas le supporter… rétorqua Killian sur le même ton. »

Elle contempla le jeune homme un instant qui la regardait avec envie puis, prise d'une pulsion, attrapa le col de sa veste en cuir et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, le pirate ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter, encore envoûté par la bouche de cette fille contre la sienne :

« C'était…

– … quelque chose qui ne se reproduira plus, termina sa phrase Emma, lui brisant tout espoir par ces quelques mots. »

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce, le laissant seul au milieu de sa chambre. Il la regarda s'éloigner, une seule pensée à l'esprit : lui, le vil pirate, venait de tomber amoureux de la belle princesse. »

Désormais, la petite Jones s'était levée et avait pris place sur les genoux de son père afin de mieux voir les images qui décoraient le petit livre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le questionna :

« C'est comme ça qu'on tombe amoureux alors ? En faisant un bisou à quelqu'un ? Parce que moi j'ai déjà fait un bisou à plusieurs garçons à l'école, mais on n'est pas amoureux… Mon amoureux à moi c'est Oskar !

– Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on tombe amoureux mais parfois, c'est ce qui peut nous aider à nous rendre compte que l'on est amoureux, oui…

– Comme Maman et toi ?

– Comme moi. Il a fallu plus de temps à Maman pour se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, expliqua Killian. Tu veux savoir la suite ?

– Ouiiiii !

– Après cet incident qui avait entraîné la perte de quelques hommes du Capitaine Jones, celui-ci apprit que l'attaque avait été préméditée suite à une trahison faisant part que le pirate avait une princesse à bord de son bateau recherchée par sa famille contre une grande somme d'argent. Il sut rapidement que tout ceci avait été manigancé par la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas rejoint le soir de sa rencontre avec Emma par pure jalousie envers la blonde. Il se promit de se venger lorsqu'il serait de retour dans son royaume.

D'autres semaines passèrent sans aucun problème et c'est un beau matin d'été qu'ils aperçurent enfin les terres de la Forêt Enchantée. Plus ils s'en approchaient, plus l'excitation de la jeune fille se faisait sentir et plus Killian se montrait irritable. En effet, il savait qu'ils ne se reverraient plus à la fin du voyage et cela lui brisait le cœur. Cependant, il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour cacher son malaise car il ne voulait pas gâcher le bonheur d'Emma. Son sourire valait toutes les peines du monde.

Ils amerrirent au lever du jour et parcoururent silencieusement les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient du château qui se trouvait non loin de là. Une fois devant les portes, Emma proposa au pirate de rentrer avec elle pour qu'elle présente à ses parents son sauveteur mais il refusa, prétextant avoir un long chemin qui l'attendait au retour. Elle le remercia alors à nouveau, l'embrassa sur la joue puis disparut à jamais sans un regard en arrière. Killian ne put pas le voir, mais elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Le cœur vide, le brun voulut retourner à son bateau mais rencontra sur son passage une vieille femme qui le regarda désespérément.

« Mon pauvre Capitaine, tomber amoureux d'une princesse… Je vous croyais plus malin que ça. J'ai été gentille la première fois en ne la tuant pas et l'envoyant simplement dans un autre monde. Malheureusement, puisque vous me l'avez ramenée… je vais être obligée de m'en débarrasser pour toujours, vous savez.

– Je mourrai en vous empêchant de faire du mal à Emma ! s'exclama-t-il pour toute réponse, effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un fasse du mal à sa belle. »

L'inconnue se mit alors à rire, d'un horrible rire perçant et effrayant. Une fois calmée, elle se reprit :

« Je sais que dans votre monde vous êtes craint, mais que comptez-vous faire contre de la magie ?

– Je… Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, se résigna Killian, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à la sorcière, je vous l'offrirai mais en échange, promettez-moi de laisser Emma et sa famille tranquilles.

– Ce que je veux ? Ce que je souhaite le plus au monde est une fin heureuse, une vraie. Celle que le roi et la reine m'ont volée ! Je ne pense pas que vous pouvez m'offrir ceci, me trompé-je ?

– J'ai appris il y a fort longtemps que la revanche n'est en aucun cas le début de quelque chose, mais plutôt une fin. Vous ne serez jamais heureuse si tout ce que vous voulez est de tuer quelqu'un. Une personne qui ne se bat pas pour ce qu'il veut mérite ce qu'il a ; ce n'est pas en le souhaitant simplement que vous aurez votre fin heureuse, et je sais de quoi je parle. Alors non, je ne peux pas vous l'offrir. Mais je peux vous donner la possibilité de recommencer votre vie d'un bon côté.

– Ah oui, et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

– Mon bateau est magique, il peut traverser tous les mondes possibles. Où vous souhaitez aller, il vous guidera. Je vous le donne. Ainsi, vous pourrez refaire votre vie ailleurs, loin de ces personnes que vous détestez tant. En échange, je vous demande seulement de les laisser tranquilles à jamais. »

La vieille femme sembla réfléchir un moment à cette possibilité, n'y croyant d'abord pas vraiment. Puis elle se dit que ce pirate avait peut-être raison ; qu'ici se trouvaient peut-être un moyen d'avoir enfin une fin heureuse. C'est pourquoi elle finit par accepter sa proposition.

Killian erra donc des jours durant dans ce royaume qu'il ne connaissait pas puisqu'il n'avait nulle part autre où aller sans son navire. Il passait souvent devant la demeure de la fille pour qui il avait abandonné sa si paisible vie et restait de longues heures à la contempler de loin grâce à sa longue vue. Elle semblait heureuse, toujours entourée par ses parents ou des amis, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela l'aidait à ne pas regretter son choix – il la savait à présent seine et sauve et c'était bien là tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Mais un matin, il l'aperçut en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui semblait à peine plus vieux qu'elle, certainement un prince au vu de ses vêtements et de ses ornements. Ils semblaient proches, très proches. Beaucoup trop proches… A tel point que le garçon embrassa Emma.

Le pirate savait ce jour inévitable – elle était une princesse, elle devait se marier pour assurer sa montée sur le trône – mais la voir ainsi brisa encore plus son cœur déjà en miettes. Il s'en alla, ne pouvant pas supporter cette vision une seconde de plus.

Il aurait dû pourtant. Car ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que la jeune fille repoussa le prince. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est qu'elle le fit sortir de sa chambre, en larmes. Ce qu'il n'entendit pas, c'est un nom prononcé entre ses sanglots.

« Killian, pleurait-elle, viens me sauver, ils veulent me marier… »

Emma avait toujours respecté ses parents. Elle les aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais, c'est de l'obliger à épouser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas par simple but économique ; elle savait pourtant qu'il en était ainsi pour toute princesse mais refusait de se plier à cette règle. Elle quitta donc le château sans prévenir personne. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule un moment pour réfléchir.

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de la forêt, elle vit de la fumée non loin de là. Intriguée, elle décida de s'en approcher. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut Killian, _son_ Killian assis devant un feu en train de manger ce qu'il avait pu trouver de comestible autour de lui. Elle n'hésita pas un instant, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait encore ici et prit place devant lui. En la voyant, il lui lança un regard noir.

« Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

– C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi après m'avoir ramenée ? lui retourna-t-elle la question.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, murmura le brun entre ses dents d'une voix presque inaudible.

– Bien sûr que si ça en a ! J'ai moi-même vu ton bateau quitter le port il y a de cela plus d'une semaine !

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à moi maintenant ? Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt rejoindre ton fiancé, je suis sûr qu'il t'attend impatiemment et qu'il est bien plus intéressant qu'un simple pirate.

– Le prince Neal ? interrogea la jeune fille, interloquée. Ce n'est pas mon fiancé. Mes parents veulent me marier avec lui pour fusionner notre royaume avec celui du puissant roi Gold mais je ne veux pas. Je… je n'en suis pas amoureuse, et je refuse d'épouser un homme que je n'aime pas. »

Killian la regarda dans les yeux, interdit. Il resta muet face à cette révélation même si à l'intérieur de lui, quelques morceaux de son cœur venaient doucement se recoller. Et quelle belle sensation était-ce que de le sentir battre à nouveau !

Emma, d'un tempérament têtu, n'en resta cependant pas là et ajouta :

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires, veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fais encore là s'il-te-plaît ? »

Pour accentuer ses mots, elle s'agenouilla devant son ami et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle lui sourit tendrement pour l'inviter à se confesser.

« Je…, commença-t-il, hésitant. Lorsque j'ai voulu rejoindre mon navire, l'horrible sorcière qui t'a envoyée dans mon monde a menacé de te tuer. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire alors je lui ai proposé un marché, ta vie contre mon bateau qui lui permettrait de trouver sa fin heureuse dans le royaume qu'elle souhaitait.

– Tu as échangé ton bateau pour moi ?! s'exclama la princesse, visiblement sous le choc et les yeux remplis d'une lueur qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

– Aye, répondit simplement le jeune homme. »

La blonde resta muette un instant, dévisageant le pirate. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, laissant ainsi par ce baiser se libérer toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec le premier qu'ils avaient échangé. Il était beaucoup plus sincère, rempli d'affection et de tendresse.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs fronts toujours collés, Killian chuchota :

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir laisser tomber mon premier amour et trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. »

Le cœur d'Emma se serra en repensant au soir où, quelques jours avant leur arrivée à destination, le jeune homme s'était confié à elle pour la première fois sur son passé et lui avait tout raconté de sa vie avant de devenir un pirate. Mais elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Peut-être était-ce vrai pour elle aussi. Peut-être venait-elle de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois. En tout cas, si cette sensation si agréable qui parcourait actuellement son corps était de l'amour, alors elle était heureuse d'avoir finalement changé ses plans et accepté d'y croire enfin…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis entraîna le pirate jusqu'à chez elle malgré ses protestations. Bien entendu, elle avait parlé de lui à ses parents, leur avait expliqué son voyage et qui était cet homme qui l'avait sauvée. Elle voulait donc qu'ils le rencontrent finalement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, ils s'aperçurent que le roi et la reine avaient déjà de la compagnie ; en effet, le prince Neal se trouvait à leurs côtés. Le sourire qu'il arborait sur ses lèvres disparut bien vite en voyant les jeunes gens s'approcher main dans la main. Sans prendre le temps de saluer le garçon, Emma se tourna vers ses parents et leur dit :

« Maman, Papa, je vous présente le Capitaine Killian Jones, c'est lui qui m'a sauvée. »

Les adultes le dévisagèrent d'abord d'un regard soupçonneux, avant de le remercier chaleureusement de leur avoir ramené leur fille.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Nous vous offrirons tout ce que vous nous demanderez, proposa le roi.

– Tout ce que je demanderai ? répéta le brun. Eh bien… Laissez Emma tranquille et ne l'obligez pas à épouser ce prince contre son gré. »

Un long silence accompagna ces mots. La princesse n'en revenait pas – il aurait pu vouloir de l'argent, un autre navire, une place dans la marine royale ou n'importe quoi d'autre et pourtant, il l'avait choisie elle. Encore une fois. Elle le remercia d'un regard des plus sincères.

Mais ses parents ne semblèrent pas aussi enchantés, puisque son père répondit :

« Excusez-moi, vous avez beau l'avoir sauvée, vous n'avez aucun droit sur notre fille et nos choix la concernant. Proposez donc autre chose.

– Je ne peux pas. Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que son bonheur… »

Puis il s'en alla sans rien ajouter d'autre. A quoi bon rester s'il ne pouvait pas aider sa belle ? Il ne servait plus à rien. Il rejoignit la taverne la plus proche pour se changer les idées.

Emma quitta les lieux à son tour, bien décidée à suivre son pirate puisqu'il semblait le seul à vouloir qu'elle soit heureuse. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle le trouva au _Rabbit Hole_, l'auberge du coin. En la voyant entrer, tout le monde la salua, sincèrement heureux de la revoir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Killian qui lui ne l'avait pas vue arriver, car un homme s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? la questionna-t-il sans prendre le temps de réellement la saluer.

– Je… de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?

– Eh bien, la récompense ! Tu n'as pas vu toutes les affiches qui disaient que celui qui te ramènerait à tes parents aurait le droit de t'épouser ?

– Non… »

Il lui tendit alors un morceau de papier sur lequel était dessiné son portrait avec écrit au-dessous « _La main de la princesse sera donnée à celui qui la retrouvera saine et sauve_ ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, une idée venant de traverser son esprit. Elle sauta au cou de son ami, l'embrassa sur la joue et le remercia avant de courir rejoindre son pirate sans que l'autre homme ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer.

Emma déposa alors l'annonce sous les yeux de Killian après avoir pris soin d'enlever son verre et s'écria, joyeuse :

« J'ai la solution ! »

Le jeune homme leva le regard vers elle avant de s'intéresser au morceau de papier. Cependant, il ne voyait toujours pas ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur.

« Killian, lui murmura-t-elle devant son air perdu, posant ses mains sur les siennes ce qui le fit frissonner, c'est toi qui m'a sauvée.

– Et alors ? Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu ne veux pas épouser un homme dont tu n'es pas amoureuse, je ne veux pas te forcer. Même si je serais toujours mieux que ce prince Neal, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

– Idiot, lâcha-t-elle spontanément. »

Elle l'embrassa ensuite, espérant qu'il comprenne enfin. Elle en était sûre à présent : elle était amoureuse de lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais été de personne auparavant. C'est pourquoi quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui demanda en riant :

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

– Ce n'est pas à moi plutôt de te poser cette question ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

– J'étais sûre que tu allais dire ça…

– Mais bien sûr que oui j'accepte ! se réjouit le brun. Même si je ne pense pas que tes parents m'approuvent réellement…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, avec ça, le rassura Emma en pointant l'affiche du doigt, ils n'auront pas le choix. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de quitter les lieux main dans la main pour rejoindre le château. Comme prévu, le roi et la reine ne furent d'abord pas enchantés devant la décision de leur fille mais furent bien évidemment obligés d'accepter, ce qui attisa la colère du roi Gold et de son fils. Mais, lorsque les souverains apprirent que c'était Killian qui avait débarrassé le royaume de la méchante sorcière, il remonta immédiatement dans leur estime et ne craignirent pas les menaces du pays voisin – après tout, ils avaient un pirate, le meilleur même, parmi eux à présent.

Le mariage fut rapidement organisé. Heureux, Killian et Emma dansèrent toute la nuit. La jeune fille fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir que le brun s'en sortait si bien alors qu'il n'avait certainement jamais assisté au moindre bal auparavant. Lorsqu'elle le questionna sur ses talents, il lui expliqua qu'il suffisait d'avoir le bon partenaire pour s'en sortir, ce qui la fit rire.

Les Gold essayèrent plus tard de s'en prendre au château mais furent bien vite repoussés à jamais. Depuis ce jour, plus rien ne vint entacher le paisible quotidien des deux amoureux. Ils vécurent donc…

– … heureux et eurent une magnifique petite fille, termina une voix dans le dos du brun. »

Le père et la fille se retournèrent d'un même geste et aperçurent la silhouette d'Emma dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui les contemplait en silence, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Maman ! s'écria alors Sarah en sautant des genoux de son père pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le nez. »

Killian se leva à son tour tout en déposant le livre sur le lit. Il ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer ni ne savait depuis combien de temps elle les écoutait, mais il était heureux de la voir. De sa main valide, il la prit par la taille et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es là ? la questionna-t-il.

– Depuis assez longtemps pour me rendre compte que tu es un parfait conteur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de notre histoire revisitée par un écrivain, répondit-elle malicieusement. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de poser son regard sur la brunette qui s'était déjà endormie tout contre le cœur de sa mère.

« Je crois qu'elle luttait depuis un moment pour te voir avant de se coucher… fit remarquer le pirate. »

La blonde ne répliqua rien. Elle s'approcha du lit, y coucha Sarah en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller puis, après un dernier baiser sur le haut de son front, recula de quelques pas et fit signe à son compagnon de la suivre.

Ils rejoignirent alors la cuisine et regardèrent l'horloge, sur laquelle était affichée vingt-et-une heure. Ils avaient donc encore la soirée pour eux.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir rentrer si tôt, avoua le brun.

– David est resté pour m'aider quand il a vu la tonne de travail qui m'attendait. Forcément, à deux, tout est allé beaucoup plus vite, s'expliqua Emma. Et je suis bien heureuse d'être revenue à temps pour t'écouter raconter « notre » histoire à Sarah.

– Je peux te dévoiler la suite, si tu veux… répondit Killian d'une voix suave en rapprochant sa partenaire, qu'il tenait par la taille, de son corps.

– Ah oui, et de quoi est-ce que ça parle ? questionna la jeune femme sur le même ton.

– C'est le passage de comment la princesse et le pirate ont mis tous leurs efforts en commun pour donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à leur fille, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

– Mmh, je crois que je vais aimer ce chapitre… »

Tous deux se mirent à rire, complices, avant que Killian n'embrasse sa partenaire et la porte jusqu'à leur propre chambre. Même si quelqu'un s'était déjà inspiré d'elle pour la transformer en conte pour enfants, il était certain que leur véritable histoire était bien loin d'être terminée et qu'il leur restait encore tant à vivre ensemble…


End file.
